I Needed You
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: "Where were you? All this time, where were you! You promised me that you'd always be there! But where were you! I have screamed your name, hoping you'd come and free me, love me! I waited in pain! How could you betray me! Especially when I needed you!"
1. The Promise

**So new story that i am striving to continue. If no one has noticed, i have deleted a few stories that have gone nowhere so now i'm starting off fresh. This story was inspired by a song called "I Needed You" by Chris Brown which i suggest you listen to when reading this story because it will help alot.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 The Promise**

Have you ever been alone? Alone since the moment you were born? Have you ever felt as if there was no point in living if there was no one who cares? Ever been abandoned? Left in an orphanage where girls got abused every night and day? Have you ever wanted to go into the darkness you would fall in when you go to sleep, forever? I have. My whole life is a mistake. I myself was a mistake. Wasn't planned, wasn't wanted. I never felt wanted by anyone. I kept to myself until I lost my mind. Well "broke" it as I used to call it. Filled with all this hate. Toward the world. Toward life. Toward everything. I kicked a rock aimlessly as I walked back to the orphanage from school. I was the only kid who actually went to school while the other stayed back and waited for their parents to come get them. If their parents really wanted them then they would've never left! Stupid girls.

I noticed the beautiful day. The sun shining brightly, the sky and clear blue, the clouds fluffy and white, and the temperature warm. I decided to walk to the park. I wouldn't be missed at the orphanage anyway. When I reached the park, I noticed all the families together. Laughing, eating, and playing around. They were happy together. My heart broke a little more. I looked up at the sky. _Why did you do this to me, God,_ my mind asked. I walked to a tree a top a small hill that looked over the park. I put my book bag down as I sat down against the tree. I pulled out an apple that I had saved over from lunch. I looked it over carefully, examining its bright red color. Red was a very cheerful color. But in my life, what was there to be cheerful for? I sighed and put the apple down in my lap. I continued watching the families play together. I even saw a few couples walking around, holding hands, pecking sweet kisses at each other's cheeks and lips. Happiness was bright in their eyes.

Happiness.

The one thing that I have ever truly wanted but never got. For Christmas, I'd wish for happiness. No toys, no games, no clothes. Just for a family to adopt me, care for me, teach me, _love_ me. But who could ever love me? Why would anyone want to? I heard a crack in the tree. I ignored it. Stupid tree was ruining my thoughts. Now, where was I? Suddenly, something fell out the tree, landing right next to me. It was a little chao. It was a pinkish purple with bright blue eyes, the tips of it hands and feet a dark purple and the top of its head a bright pink. It was very small and had no wings. Poor little thing. I picked it up.

"Are you okay," I asked softly. The chao shook its head. "Do you have an owner?" Again the chao shook its head. I guess that this chao was a girl since it had no horns and the color of it. "Where's your family?" The chao looked down, shaking its head. "I don't have a family either. Maybe you can stay with me." The chao looked up at me, smiling a little. I picked up the apple from my lap. "Are you hungry?" The chao's mouth seemed to water. I smiled, breaking the apple for the little chao. I handed the chao the pieces. She ate them happily. "I'm gonna call you Bethany. Beth for short." She let out a little happy noise, jumping in my lap. I giggled. "I see you like that name." The chao nodded, smiling at me before going back to her pieces of apple. I heard another crack in the tree. Was another chao going to fall out? Beth looked up at the tree and fear filled her eyes. "What's wrong," I asked. She trembled. I looked up to see a small green hedgehog glaring down at us. He was lounging on a branch lazily, black shades on his head. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tee underneath, black jeans, and black boots. He also had ice blue eyes which I thought were very pretty. We stared at each other for a while until he said something.

"What the fuck are you staring at," he snapped, his voice cold. He sounded and looked about my age which was 10.

"Hi to you to," I snapped back. He jumped out the tree, landing on his feet swiftly. Beth whimpered and tried to hide under my shirt. "Is this your chao?"

"No, but it seems to already not like me."

"You're not very nice so I don't know why it would." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You got a name?"

"Rosalinda. What's yours?"

"None of your damn business."

"Nice to meet you, none of your damn business." I was very keen on using bad words such as "damn" but being sarcastic has consequences sometimes.

"The name's Scourge the Hedgehog. You got a last name, girl?"

"My name is Rosalinda! And no." He sat down next to me, causing Beth to move up on my shoulder that blocked him from the view behind my head.

"Everyone has a last name."

"Well I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Rosalinda?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get that name?"

"I don't know."

"That's kind of long. We're gonna need to give you a nickname."

"I like my name, for your information," I said, crossing my arms and pouting. He ignored my comment.

"Imma call you Rosy."

"Rosy?"

"Yep. You're blushing a rosy red." My eyes widened. I put my hands on my cheeks.

"I'm just warm." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, but it also goes with the Rosa, part of you name."

"I guess that's fine." He moved closer to lean against the tree. "How old are you?"

"11. How old are you?"

"10." He smirked, showing off sharp teeth.

"I'm older than you."

"Means you'll get old faster." He rolled his eyes, his smirk going down. I noticed he hadn't looked at me again. I looked out over the park.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yup. I'm surprised they haven't banned me yet."

"Right." I felt his gaze shift to me. I felt his hand tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear. I blushed lightly. "Um thanks."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

"You're homeless?"

"No! It's just…I wouldn't exactly claim it as my home."

"Well where do you stay?"

"Miss Ember's Orphanage that's on the edge of town."

"You're an orphan?" I nodded. "Wow, must be rough."

"It is, especially there. They don't even take care of us right. All they want us to do is cook and clean and work and entertain Ms. Ember's guy friends. It's no fun at all."

"I'm sorry. What do you do to take away the pain?"

"…I sing."

"You do? What do you sing?"

"You'll probably think it's stupid."

"I won't, I promise."

"Well I wrote this song called Tomorrow."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll probably laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise." I took a deep breath.

"The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about

Tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow

'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck with a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh!

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're always

A day

Away!" He started clapping. I looked over at him, confused. He smirked.

"You can sing there, Rosy." I let a smile creep up my lips.

"Thank you." I noticed now that it was dark out. "Oh no, I should be getting back," I said, getting up, holding Beth in my hands. He scrambled up also.

"Me too. Um, do you maybe wanna hang out here again tomorrow? Same place, same time," he asked, putting a hand behind his head.

"Um sure."

"Okay, kool," he said, smirking at me. I smiled shyly back before walking off. Scourge. That name brought flutters to my heart and stomach. I couldn't really be having a crush can I? OR maybe I can. I reached the orphanage in no time and creeped into my room. My roommate, Serena, was sitting on her bed looking sad.

"Hey Serena," I said, walking toward her. She was younger than me by a few years. She was a royal blue hedgehog with bright blue eyes and a skinny body.

"Hi, Rosalinda. I'm scared."

"About what," I asked, sitting down next to her.

"What if our parents never come?" I rubbed her back.

"You never know they may be out there."

"But where?" I shrugged. Maybe a nice song would cheer her up.

"Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring her coffee

She may be straightening this tie!

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano,

He's sitting paying a bill!

Betcha they're young

Betcha they're smart

Bet they collect things

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good -

(Why shouldn't they be?)

Their one mistake

Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me "Baby"...

Maybe." Serena smiled at me. "Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line...

Don't really care

As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's

The last one of its kind...

Won't you please come get your "Baby"" Serena joined me for the last word.

"Maybe," we sung together. I smiled. "Now time to go to sleep," I told her. She nodded and climbed into her bed. I climbed into my own and went to sleep, Scourge's ice blue eyes stuck in my head.

X

So it's been a few months and me and Scourge have gotten closer than ever. Even Beth warmed up to him! He was so funny and nice and sweet and…cute. I got him to smile nowadays. Today we were walking around the park, my hand in his, when his smile suddenly fell. "Rosy, we gotta talk about something."

"What about?"

"Well, I sort of…like you."

"I like you too."

"I know, but I mean, like a crush."

"Like, like like?"

"Yea."

"Well I kinda have a crush on you."

"Really?" I smiled shyly.

"Yes." He stopped walking.

"Um, should we kiss now?"

"Wait. Tell me that you'll always be there for me."

"I'll always be there for you. I promise that to you, Rosalinda. I will never leave your side. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. No matter what, no matter who comes between us, no matter where either of us are: I'll always be there in the blink of an eye." I smiled.

"You really mean that?"

"With all my heart." I saw in his ice blue eyes that he meant every word. I started to stand on my tippy toes, trying to kiss him. He noticed and leaned his head down so that our lips met softly. His lips started to move against mine, starting to mold them. My eyes fluttered shut and my arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. Bethany "chao"ed in happiness. I giggled, pulling away from Scourge's kiss. I noticed the sun setting.

"I need to go. See you tomorrow, Scourge," I said, untangling myself from him.

"Goodbye my sweet Rosy. Sweet Dreams, my love," he said before pecking my lips. I blushed. I walked away, Beth settling on my head. When we got to the orphanage, everything that once made me happy fell. Ms. Ember gave us these drunken men to entertain. No matter how much I protested against the man's strong actions, he was much stronger than me. I called Scourge's name, but he never came. The next day, me and Beth waited at the tree a top of the hill but again, he never came. That night, I didn't go back to the orphanage. I stayed there, waiting for him. I stayed there for days, hoping he would appear. But he never did.

_I'll always be there for you._

Those words rung in my head. But the truth was: that promise was a gone. And so was he. Neither of them were ever going to come back.

**This story will be kind of sad, just sayin. And the songs do belong to the movie "Annie". **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Tell me if i should keep going or give up!**


	2. Broken

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 2 Broken**

I continued cleaning the counter. The bakery was empty tonight. I would have to be getting home soon. Diana might be worrying about me. "Beth," I called softly. My small chao came out from the kitchen, smiling. I smiled back. "We should be getting home, shouldn't we?" She nodded. I was about to grab my bag when a tall male figure walked into the shop. My heart skipped a beat. A male. Me and Beth were alone. What if he…? The male strolled over to the counter. He had a black jacket on with flames on the arms, red shades that covered his eyes, a white tee under the jacket, black jeans, and black and green sneakers. The male himself was a green hedgehog with long quills that stuck off the back of his head. I tilted my head. He looked familiar. Beth "chao"ed in happiness before trying to hug the male but I pulled her back. "Sorry, may I help you sir," I asked.

"Is there any motels where I can stay," he asked. His voice was very deep and smooth with a slight Spanish hood accent coming through.

"My foster mother owns a motel, I'm sure she has some open rooms."

"I don't have any money but I hope to work for bed and board."

"I suppose she would accept that. Come along, we'll walk with you." I walked from around the counter and walked out the bakery, Beth on my shoulder and the boy walking beside me. "Where is your stuff," I asked, noticing he carried nothing.

"I don't have any. I ran away a while ago."

"Oh. Are you an orphan?"

"No, but I wished I was."

"You don't want to wish that. The consequence of not knowing who your parents are is truly heartbreaking."

"What's your name, girl?"

"Rosalinda." His breath got hitched. "And this is my chao, Bethany- Beth for short. What's yours?" He hesitated.

"Drew the Hedgehog."

"That's a kool name. I like the name Drew!" He shrugged. I smiled. "So where'd you come here from, boy?"

"Not important." I nudged his shoulder.

"Places are important."

"Not really."

"Oh c'mon, Drew, don't be so down. Smile a little!" He put up his shades as his ice blue eyes looked down at me. They were so pretty. He smiled a tiny smile, giving me a glimpse of his sharp white teeth. "You have a pretty smile." His smile dropped as he looked away from me, pushing his shades up.

"I guess."

"Why do you hide your eyes as well? They are also very pretty."

"They're sensitive to brightness."

"Oh. Why is that?" He shrugged.

"I was just born like that."

"Oh. I was born with brain damage if that helps." I felt his eyes' gaze shift to me from under his crimson shades.

"Really? You seem too smart to have that." I shrugged.

"It was an obstacle that was hard to get over but I got over most of it." He smirked.

"You're a strong girl."

"Thanks." We reached the big boardinghouse that Ms. Taylors owned. I opened the door with my key and walked in, Drew trailing behind me. Ms. Taylors was in the living room, knitting. She looked up at us and stood up.

"Hello Rosa, who is your friend," she asked, looking over my head at Drew.

"Drew. He would like to work for bed and board," I explained. Ms. Taylor smiled.

"Why, you don't need to work. I'd be happy to let you stay here of no charge."

"No, miss, I insist," he said from behind me.

"If you really want to. Come, I will show you your room. Do you have any clothes," she asked him, coming toward him.

"No."

"No worries. It's a good thing that I just made some new boy clothes for a guy your age." He nodded. She took his hand and dragged him upstairs talking about how fun it was going to be with him around. I noticed that he kept looking back at me. It was a look of longing. The thought of it made me blush. I went to sit down on the couch. Ms. Taylors and Drew soon came back downstairs. "Dinner's almost done. I hope you like chicken parmesan, Drew," she said.

"It's my favorite, thanks Ms. Taylors," he said, smiling that tiny smile again. Ms. Taylors returned the smile before going into the kitchen. Drew looked over at me with his ice blue eyes as he came toward the couch. He sat next to me. So close that our arms were touching. I looked over at him and smiled. He looked away. My smile dropped.

"C'mon Drew, don't be so down. Turn that frown upside down," I said, poking his leg.

"I'll pass." I tried to ignore that comment. He was seemed so sad that it even made me depressed. He reminded me of myself. Of how depressed I was when Scourge left. I sighed mentally. Scourge. Even years later, I still couldn't forget about him. About that kiss. About his promise to me. I still wondered where he was now. How he's doing. I wonder if he forgot about me. If he moved on to some other chick who caught his eye. Or if he hadn't forgotten about me. If he was searching for me, trying to make up for his promise. Come to think of it: Drew looked a lot like him. I looked up at him. He was staring into space, his eyes distant. He did look like a matured version of Scourge. Maybe…

"Scourge," I said. His eyes flicked to me quickly.

"Yes." My eyes widened for a second as his did. "I mean, who's Scourge?" I narrowed my eyes, sending a silent threat. He must've understood since his eyes flashed with irritation. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Your name isn't Drew is it?"

"It is."

"Then why'd you answer me."

"Old nickname."

"Yea right, old nickname. Do you think I'm stupid?" He got up and walked out the room. I heard his footsteps go up the steps. I got up and followed his footsteps to the room across from mine. I had just reached there when the door slammed shut. I opened his door and shut it behind me. He was lying on his bed, his face in his hands.

"Go away," he said. I walked up to the bed.

"Tell me the truth. Are you who I think you are?" He took a deep breath but took his hands away from his face and stood up, staring down at me.

"Rosy, please under-"

"You called me Rosy! It is you! You ass-" I couldn't finish my name calling before he pressed his lips onto mine. His hands cupped my face, making my lips stay connected to his. But it wasn't forceful. His grip wasn't tight enough to make me truly stay on his lips but if I pulled away then our faces would still be close. I did end up pulling away and pushing him into the desk that was against a wall. "What the heck," I yelled. He ignored me as he struggled to get up. I saw his muscles strain but he looked in deep pain. He used the wall to support himself as he got up. Even when he was up, he had to lean over taking deep breaths. My anger then turned into regret and worry. "Oh God, are you okay," I asked, running up to him. I put my small hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Still a little sore," he said.

"Sore from what? What did you do that made you sore? Are you sure you're okay? I'm really sorry!" His lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You're cute when you plead." I growled, making his smirk grow. "There's the Rosy I knew." My small anger faded again, leaving my heart throbbing. He remembered me. He grabbed my small waist, pulling me to him. I looked down. "Rosy, please look at me," he said, his voice soft and sincere now, his teasing tone gone.

"You left me and then you kiss me. How can I look at you right now?"

"I'm sorry about the kiss but I just couldn't wait any longer. I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the bakery this morning." I looked up at him, confused.

"You were spying on me?"

"I was just gonna pass through at first but then I saw you. Watched you all day until you were alone." I mentally shivered as his cold hands went up to my arms, softly grazing them.

"Kind of stalkerish, don't ya think?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just afraid to approach you directly and in front of witnesses in case you flipped out on me," he said smirking. Then his smirk dropped. "But you didn't even recognize my face." I could see the hurt on his face.

"It was dark. Besides, I eventually figured it out. Brain damage remember?"

"You're still smart." I shrugged, looking down.

"Where did you go anyway?" He sighed, letting go of me. He walked over to his bed and sat down. I watched him, leaning against the desk, crossing my arms. He looked up at me.

"Come here," he said, curling his finger. I couldn't help but go over to him. I hadn't seen him in years. Every moment I had that I could be close to him, I had to take it. For all I know, he could be gone in the morning. He grabbed my leg, making me fall onto his lap. I blushed lightly. He noticed but didn't tease me, thankfully. He started rubbing my thigh gently. "I didn't want to leave you, Rosy, but I had to. After that kiss, that promise, I thought I'd kill myself if I ever left you. My parents were fighting when I got home that night and uh, my dad hit my mom too hard and knocked her out." I flinched. He gave my thigh a soft squeeze before continuing the gentle rubbing. "He put my mom in the backseat of his car and told me to pack. I fought with him for hours, trying not to go. To convince him to let me stay here. But he knocked me out too. Put me in the car and drove. When I woke up, it was about three days later. That night was the first night I cried since I was a baby. All I could think about was you and how I let you down. I wondered if you hated me. I made myself believe that you did. I wanted to die since I didn't have you. It didn't help that my mom left, leaving me with my screwed up dad. She did come back eventually but things didn't go smoothly when she did." He paused, his other hand pushing some of my bangs off my face. "A few days ago, my dad flipped out on my mom and I. He beat us badly. I know you're probably wondering why I didn't kick his ass but it's because he had the control over me to which I was scared of him even though he was older, weaker than me. The cops came eventually but my dad was already gone and my mom had been beaten to badly. I got taken to the hospital but I busted out of there and just walked to see if I could find somewhere." His gaze on me grew softer. "Then I saw you. I saw how beautiful you'd gotten, how organized you are, how mature you're body's gotten." He said the last thing with a smirk. I blushed but swatted his shoulder, pouting. "All my emotions of you grew stronger. My respect for you grew, my guilt grew, and my love for you grew. I know after I left you and now just came back into your life that you're probably not too happy with me but I understand."

"I'm not angry with you, I'm just…upset." He looked confused.

"Upset? Don't you wanna rip my head off?"

"Yea, but it's not your fault that you had to go. What matters is that you came back. Accidentally sure, but you still came back." He smiled that tiny but charming smile.

"Thanks for understanding." I nodded. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Get away from me." His smile grew.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before kissing me. I pulled away but he put his lips right back on mine. He fell back, rolling over so he was on top of me.

"Scourge, get off me," I said, trying not to smile. I liked the warmth of his body on mine.

"No," he said firmly. He started tickling me. I giggled against his lips. He pulled away and started pecking kisses down my neck, still tickling me.

"Scourge," I whined in between laughs. He stopped tickling me as he lay his head on my chest, his ear right over my heart. I blushed. "Now what are you doing?"

"Listening to your heart," he said softly. He put his hand up to his chest. "It's kinda beating to the same rhythm as mine."

"That's kool."

"Yea, really kool." He rolled so now I was on top of him. I moved down so that I would be laying on his chest. His arms held me just right, adding to the fact that I felt safe in them. I felt myself drifting to sleep. I couldn't fully though since we were called down to eat dinner. But that night, he crept into my room, wrapped his arms around me and whispered three words in my ear.

_I needed you._

Then all I felt was pain.

**Haha, i actually believed that Scourge was good for a second XD Wonder what's gonna happen to Rosy. Hopefully she'll live :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Friends Forever

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs. **

**Ch. 3 Friends Forever**

I woke up with a huge headache. I felt arms around me. I looked over to see Scourge sleeping. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him. I put a hand to my head to see I had a bandage around my head. "Are you okay," I heard him ask. I looked down at him.

"Yes, what happened?"

"You fell off the bed." He tried to hide his smile but failed. "I think I scared you."

"Yes you did. What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"You said something that hurt me." He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that you needed me."

"No I didn't. I said 'Sweet Dreams Rosy'." My heart sank. I felt stupid now. He had caused no harm to me. How could I be so stupid?

"I'm sorry, Scourge. I'm kind of on edge."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything's fine." His arm that was draped around my waist tugged on me.

"Lay down, it's still early." I lay back down, snuggling up next to him. "I was worried," he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear.

"You shouldn't have been. I can take a blow to the head."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry."

"I see you got adopted."

"Yes. Ms. Taylors is very nice to me."

"That's good."

"Yes, but I still worry about my old friend, Serena. She got adopted by this guy who didn't seem to want her to call him "daddy" for a father figure feel." He shuddered against me.

"Hopefully she's okay."

"Hopefully."

"Your voice is a lot softer now. What happened to you being fierce and mean?" I punched his shoulder.

"I was not mean," I snapped at him. He smirked.

"There ya go." I turned onto my side, my back to him.

"Whatever." He pressed his chest up against my back.

"C'mon, Rosy, you know I was just messing around."

"I know, but you're still annoying." He chuckled.

"Isn't that part of my job?"

"No." He chuckled again. His thumb started to rub circles on my bare thigh that showed from my nightgown. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem." His hand started to rub my thigh gently. This would've struck fear into any other girl but it comforted me. Even when we were younger, he would rub my thigh. He would mostly do it when he thought I was worried or upset. Most of the time I was and I found the gesture comforting. A lot of the gestures he did involve physical contact but there was something about his gentle touch that made me feel safe. I closed my eyes, my dreams taking me back in time.

_I trudged up the hill, seeing Scourge was already there waiting for me. He smirked at me. "Hey Rosy, Beth," he said, his arms opening for a hug. Beth jumped off my shoulder and flew into his chest. He chuckled, holding her to him. Bethany crawled up his shirt, settling on his shoulder. I fell into his arms, feeling safety come upon me. His arms held me tightly, crushing me to him. He looked down at me, worry coming across his face. "Are you okay, Rosy," he asked. I shook my head, tears brimming my eyes again. Beth "chao"ed sadly. Scourge sunk down to the ground, still holding me to him, putting me on his lap. "What's wrong?"_

"_My stomach, my head, my whole body hurts," I whimpered into his chest. One of his hands slid down my body, stopping on my thigh. Fear flew through me but his eyes didn't flash with lust. They were kind, gentle. His hand softly started rubbing my thigh. He did it slowly at first; silently asking if what he was doing was okay. His hand stopped after a little while and I looked up at him, my eyes asking why he stopped. _

"_Oh, did you like that," he asked, surprised. I nodded. _

"_Odd as it seems, it felt good."_

"_Did it make anything feel better?"_

"_The pain in my leg. My stomach still hurts though." _

"_Mmm," he murmured his hand moving up to my stomach. His hand started circulating around my stomach. I snuggled deeper into his chest. The arm that was around my waist squeezed my side softly. "Better," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. _

"_What school do you go to?" _

"_Don't go to school."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_My parents don't want me to."_

"_I'm sorry. Do you want me to teach you some stuff?"_

"_Naw, I'll go to school eventually but for right now, I have to lay low around my parents."_

"_What are your parents like?"_

"_My dad's mean and my mom's sweet."_

"_So opposites do attract." He chuckled. _

"_Yea. But I just hate them." I shivered at the tone his voice had taken. It was cold, angry, betrayed. _

"_You should be happy that you have parents that love you."_

"_They don't love me. I hate calling them "mom and dad". They don't care about anyone but themselves. I'm their mistake and they blame everything that goes wrong in their lives on me."_

"_I'm sorry," I murmured. _

"_It's okay. Have there been any nice families that want to adopt you?"_

"_No. Everyone always goes for the pretty girls. Nobody even gives raggedy old me a second look."_

"_You're not raggedy. You're _beautiful_, Rosy." I blushed softly. No one had ever called me beautiful before. _

"_Thank you. Besides, if I do get adopted, aren't you afraid that they might take me away from you?"_

"_Of course but you deserve to be happy. I need you to be happy."_

"_I am happy, right now. I'm with my best friend!" He smiled down at me. _

"_You're my best friend too."_

"_Friends forever right?"_

"_Forever and Always," he said before pecking a friendly kiss at my forehead. _

I awoke to feel Scourge's arms still around me. I turned over to see him sound asleep. He looked really cute when he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows arched in a hint of soft frustration, his lips slightly parted, his quills spread out from under his head. I longed to scoot closer to him. To lay on his broad chest. To hear the rhythm of his heartbeat. I looked to his full lips. I suddenly wanted to feel his tingly feeling leaving lips to be on mine. He's kissed me three times since he's been back and I wanted it to happen again. But why now? Before, his kisses were pecks at the most. But now my hormones were going crazy for a kiss where our lips would mold each other, his tongue tracing my small pink plump lips. Just like how he kissed me years ago. My mind darted to wondering what we were now. When he left, we both had confessed our feelings for each other. But we never actually classified each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. But at the same time, he keeps kissing me. Him holding me doesn't really make my mind think any different since he used to always hold me close to him. Maybe it's my turn to hold him close to me. I crawled my torso up onto him, laying my head on his chest gently. He flinched slightly, his eyes darting open. "What the," he started but his eyes met mine. "Oh, it's just you." Those words made my heart feel disappointed.

"Yes. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yea, since you were in my arms." I blushed as he smirked down at me. I looked away from his ice blue crystals he had as eyes to look down at his neck where faint hand marks were. I had almost forgotten that he had come here because his dad went mad. I looked down to his torso which I was laying on. My hands started to grip the white t-shirt he was wearing. I wanted to slip my hand up his shirt and feel his abs- if he had any I mean. I sat up, moving off him.

"We should get up," I said, swinging my legs off the side of the bed. I slipped my bare feet into my slippers before standing up. I walked to my closet door to grab my silk robe from off a hook. Ms. Taylors bought me a lot of nice things that I don't ask for. She thinks that I'm sweet and need something to reward myself. But most of the things never satisfied me. I did use them out of the kindness of my heart but the only thing I really want Scourge. Now that I have him, these gift expenses seem very little. I slipped on my robe, turning to face Scourge who was still in the bed, staring at me. I blushed lightly, coming toward him. "Come on, lazy bum," I said, smiling. He smirked, holding out his hand.

"Can you help me, please," he said. My smile grew as I wrapped my small hand around his bigger one. I was a very small girl. Only 5'3 with a small waist, tiny stomach, thin arms, thick thighs with bony calves. My chest was a reasonable size, not too small but not too big. His eyes never went down there though. They never even left my face which pleased me greatly. I pulled him up and out the bed. He stretched, yawning. He started scratching his quills. I quit my staring and looked at the clock. It was about 10 in the morning. We'd been asleep for that long? Ms. Taylors probably left already. I hurried out my room and down into the kitchen. Scourge walked slowly behind me, his long legs making long relaxed strides. I found a sticky note on the refrigerator. It didn't say much except that she had went out for the day and told us there was money in the knife drawer if we needed some. Scourge leaned against the island as I busied myself about the kitchen. Pulling out microwaveable breakfast sandwiches to making homemade orange juice. His gaze on me was soft and adoring but it still overwhelmed me. I wasn't that pretty with my big childlike dark jade eyes, my long curly hair that cascaded down to my waist, my barely there cheekbones and my small black button nose. The fact that he called me beautiful when we were younger still surprised me. The whole fact that he takes interest in me is surprising. He's also a year older. I'm only 16 and he's 17. Doesn't that count for something? Maybe not. Couples have age gaps much greater than ours but that doesn't stop anybody. I glanced at him to see him texting on a blackberry. It had a green and black striped with a skull case on it and had a touch screen with a slide out keyboard. For once he wasn't paying attention to me so I felt my body relax. I pulled two glasses out the cabinet, glancing back at me. He was still staring at his phone, going through something. Finally he found something he thought was more interesting than me! I poured the orange juice into the two cups. His phone started ringing, Three Days Grace's "Animal I Have Become" chorus filling the silence. He answered it quickly. "Yo," he said into the phone. I looked at him to see him opening the keyboard, putting it on speaker.

"Wassup dude," a deep male voice that sounded about Scourge's age replied.

"Nothin, jus' hangin' with my girl," Scourge replied, smirking up at me. I blushed. So I'm his girl now. Why'd that make my heart flutter?

"You got a girlfriend and didn't tell me? Imma hook you next time I see you dude." Scourge chuckled.

"I just haven't seen her in a while so I didn't really tell anyone. And you hook me, we going be fightin." The guy on the other hand chuckled.

"Alright, I still need my fair one from our pillow fight." Scourge chuckled.

"Alright."

"So tell me about this girl of yours."

"She's right here if you wanna talk to her."

"Okay."

"Come here, babe," Scourge said, curling his finger at me. I blushed but walked over to lean beside him on the island. "Say something," he mouthed to me.

"Um hi," I said, keeping my voice light.

"Hey, I'm Dante, Scourge's best friend. What's your name?"

"Rosalinda but Scourge calls me Rosy."

"Ohh, so you're the Rosy Scourge kept blabbing about when I first met him. Let me tell you, once he starts talking about you: he won't the fuck shut up." I giggled.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Blegh, it's terrible. Once, he went on for three hours about your eyes. I had to push his ass off the top my bunk bed." I giggled as Scourge chuckled, slight blush coming upon his cheeks. "So what're you like?"

"Shy, mostly."

"And mean," Scourge cut in. Dante chuckled.

"She probably needs to be to keep you in check."

"But she's beautiful too, D. She's sweet and charming and-"

"I should stop you now before you get too far and go into another four hours." Scourge chuckled. I heard voices coming from Dante's end. "I gotta go you two, I'll call you later Scourge."

"Alright," Scourge said before hanging up.

"So I'm your girl now," I asked softly. He looked to me, confused.

"I thought you'd been my girl. Since we kissed."

"Oh. I just thought we kissed and that was it." He looked disappointed.

"Oh," he said, looking down. "Do you even want to be my girl?" My hormones started an urge for me to kiss his full lips. I shrugged. He didn't see it though.

"I don't know."

"You like me right?"

"But you're my best friend and I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." He looked up at me, turning so that he could be in front of me, either arm on the side of me, his hands gripped the island's edges. Our lips were only inches apart, his eyes boring straight into mine.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosy. I promise."

"You promised last time."

"Last time, it wasn't my fault. I thought you understood that." I bit my lip. I heard the microwave beep.

"I need to get our food so if you'll just-"

"Rosy, don't dodge this."

"I can't answer all of this right now so please-"

"Rosy please, for me?" I sighed.

"I want to be your girl but I'm just scared."

"Are you my girl?" My hormones took control of me. I jumped on him, pressing my lips onto his. My hands gripped his quills, keeping him down to my level. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning me against him as he kissed me back. The kiss was just how I wanted it to be. He molded my lips softly, sweetly, his tongue gently tracing my lips. His hands suddenly picked me up by my legs, causing me to make a little squeaky scream out of surprise. He chuckled under my lips. He put me on the island, his hands going up into my hair. I felt his tongue slip between my lips, trying to meet mine. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue battle with mine. His hands slid down my back, traced my waist, slid up and down my thighs before coming to rest at the sides of my hips. I pulled away, blushing like mad. He pecked my lips softly, making the tingly sensation on my lips stronger, before smirking at me. "I'll take that as yes," he said.

"No, I mean, my hormones…they flipped out." He raised an eyebrow, his smirk gone. He knew me too well. I sighed, pulling him closer. "My hormones let loose. That's what it was." His eyebrows crinkled together, his nose starting to lightly sniff. He started sniffing me. "Scourge," I said, trying to back away but his hands held me close. He sniffed my neck, my hair, my clothes, determined to find whatever he smelled.

"Rosy, are you…wet?" Shit. I pushed him away and crossed my legs.

"No!" He smirked.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." I glared at him. He glowered, his smirk gone but humor still in his eyes. I bit my lip as an attempt not to smile. He always tried to mock me, knowing it would make me smile or laugh. I failed and smiled, looking down. He walked back up to me and helped me off the island.

"I'm gonna go shower and change," I murmured.

"Can I come," he asked, smirking. I punched his shoulder before running upstairs before he could lightly hit me back and we would start play fighting. I then noticed how much I'd missed him. I remembered all his gestures, all his little perks, even his smirk. Now that all of it had returned, it had dawned how much I'd been missing. Now I couldn't even think of myself without him. I grabbed some clothes out my drawer before going into my personal bathroom. I turned the hot water on full blast before stepping into the shower. I winced at the hot water but my muscles loosened up against it. As the warm droplets hit my skin, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I had let Scourge take a shower with me… What is with me? I've never had dirty thoughts before. I've always been sweet and innocent. Why does his presence make me wanna throw all that away and unleash a new fierce side of me. I sighed, started to massage my temples as I let the water in my hair. I heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Rosy," Scourge asked.

"Yes," I replied, loud enough for him to hear me. He didn't respond. "Scourge," I asked.

"Yea," he answered quickly. I rushed my shower, messily washing my body and hair. I dried myself quickly before throwing on the red skirt and a red t-shirt with a black outline of a rose on it. I left my hair damp. I walked out the bathroom, seeing Scourge laying on my pink floral covered bed. He was reading my journal. If it were anyone else I would've snatched it out of their hands and told them politely that I wouldn't like them reading it. But something told me it was okay that he was reading it. He was almost at the end anyway. I walked up to the bed and perched beside him. "You missed me that much," he asked.

"Yes." He threw the book aside and wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging so that I would fall back, my head on his stomach- well eight-pack I should say. I moved myself up so that I was straddling his waist, my hands pinning his to the bed. He smirked up at me. I smiled back. Whenever he was near me, I was happy. He always made me happy. Even when I thought about him, a small smile would always creep up my face. I felt his hand cup my cheek lightly. I put my hand over his, sinking into his touch as his thumb started to rub my cheek softly. I always melted under his touch, his soft- wait, I was so vulnerable to him. Too vulnerable. Everything he does makes my heart melt. It scared me that one day he just might break it. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would unintentionally. Or on purpose. I looked back at him to see his blue topaz eyes glaring up at me. "What," I asked, fear filling in. It was stupid to think he would hurt me but his glares are deadly. He shook his head, looking away. I frowned. What was wrong with him? Had my facial expressions showed my thoughts? Or was he just that good at reading me. He's probably angry at me for thinking he would hurt me. I'm angry at myself for even letting the thought process. I got off him and walked to my vanity dresser, grabbing my brush. I started to brush my hair roughly, trying to get all the knots out.

"Can I do it," he asked suddenly. My eyes flicked to him from the mirror.

"Do what," I asked innocently.

"Brush your hair." I blushed.

"Oh um, yes." He smirked, sitting up.

"You gotta come here first." I let a tiny smile creep up my lips as I walked toward him. I crawled onto the bed, settling on his lap. His hand caressed my arm before taking the brush out my hand. He ran his hand through my hair softly before running the brush through it. The way he brushed my hair was much different from the way I did it. He brushed it delicately, as if every strand could break easily. In a matter of minutes, he got my hair straight as bone. I ran my fingers through it, seeing it was silky smooth. "You like?"

"I love." He chuckled, pecking my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me as he started kissing my neck. I blushed when I felt his tongue meet my neck. "When are you going to ask me on a date," I asked. His kissing stopped.

"Soon."

"When though?"

"You'll see."

"Scourge," I whined, poking out my lips in a pouty way. He chuckled.

"You're so cute when you say my name like that." I elbowed him in the ribs. "But I was gonna ask if you wanted to do it tonight."

"Okay, tonight sounds good."

"Alright." His hand started rubbing my stomach. I leaned back against him, making him fall back. I turned and crushed my face into his chest, taking in his clean crisp scent. His arms stayed tight around me. I felt myself falling asleep again.

X

I looked down at Rosy who was now asleep. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful. I wished things didn't go the way they did. I should've done more to stay with her. I should've been there for her. I loved her. I loved her more than anything. But how do I show it? My dad never really expressed any real affection for my mom or for other women. Only lust. I felt bad for not knowing how to love Rosy the right way. She's so fragile and sweet. She's been through Hell and back when she did nothing to get that. She deserves to be loved the right way. I held her tighter. Dante said the gangs would be here any day now. I just hope he gets up here before then with our friends. I can trust Dante about Rosy but the others…they're going to have to stay out of it. They'll try to use her as a distraction or try to take her as their own girl. I wouldn't let that happen in a million years. She's been through enough. She doesn't deserve any more pain. I can only pray that none of our enemies lay their eyes on her. If they do: they've just signed their death wish. Rosy whimpered in my arms. I noticed that I was holding her too tight. So tight that I was crushing her ribs. I loosened up my grip. "Sorry baby," I murmured. She nodded in her sleep, murmuring something as her hands tightened their grip on my shirt. "I promise not to let anyone hurt you. I really mean it this time. I'll stand by you, protect you, love you. Until the day I die," I told her.

"I love you, Scourge," she whispered in her sleep. I smiled. She'd said this last night like four times.

"I love you too, Rosy." She probably heard me but wasn't taking it in. That's okay, when I tell her my feelings for her: it's gonna be something she'll never forget. I squinted as the sun shone into my eyes from her window. It hurt my eyes a lot. My phone buzzed quietly in my pocket. I fished it out my pocket and answered it. "All arms ready to go," Dante said.

"Perfect. Everyone is here and assembled?"

"Yep, waiting for the enemy. Wait…right on time. By their distance, they should be here by dark." I let a dark smirk creep up my face.

"Good. Prepare for war."

**Wow, so long but mostly fluffy chap. Ooo, wonder what Scourge is up to with this war thing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Changing Thoughts

**Sorry for the late update. Oh and i changed the rating for the sex scene in this chap. Just a warning.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Dante and Ms. Taylors**

**Ch. 4 Changing Thoughts**

I awoke with Scourge's arms around me. The sun shone bright in my eyes. I mentally groaned. I slept through our date. I turned onto his chest, looking up at him. He was awake, his ice blue irises staring dreamily at the ceiling. I snuggled into his chest, my eyes closing again. I felt his lips on my forehead. "Morning beautiful," he murmured. I opened my eyes, smiling up at him.

"Morning Snuggle Bear," I said. He chuckled.

"Snuggle Bear? Mmm, I think I like that name." I giggled.

"Glad you do." He started stroking my hair, his fingers wrapping around the curls.

"Your hair is so soft."

"Thanks." I ran my fingers over his soft full lips. He pursed his lips, softly kissing my finger before grasping my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. I blushed. He rolled onto his side, pulling me closer to him. My mind instantly went to how broad his chest felt and then suddenly taking the notice of how muscular his arms were. "Do you work out," I asked innocently.

"Yea, wanna feel the guns?" He held up his arm, poking out his big muscles. I ran my small hand over his arm softly. "And the abs," he said, turning onto his back and pulling up his shirt. Sure enough there was an 8 pack there. I ran my hand over them, pressing to see if they were real and boy were they. They were hard and warm and smooth. I could hug them all day if I could. Any girl would want to as well. If Scourge had gotten so buff, I wondered why he had his eye on me. There were probably tons of girls who wanted to date him. Suddenly, the thought of him dating some other girl when we were away crossed my mind. The thought itself made my anger fuel. "You okay babe," he asked, worried. I noticed I was digging my nails into his skin, making little scratches. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Sorry," I said, sitting up and getting out the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, where ya goin babe," he asked. I heard him getting out the bed. I was at my dresser, running a brush through my messy curls. I saw him in the mirror, staring at me. Adoration struck across his face before worry returning. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, I just have things to do. Like make breakfast. Are you hungry? I'm hungry," I said quickly before wiggling out his arms and running downstairs. He ran to keep up with me.

"Rosy, wait up," he said between catching breaths. I didn't stop until I was in the kitchen, myself also out of breath. Why was I running from him? Because of that stupid thought that may not even be true, that's why. I hate my insecurities so much, but I couldn't help but have them. Stupid girl emotions. I looked up to see him in the doorway, breathing heavily. "For a girl so small, your sure are fast, you know that," he said, out of breath. I bit my lip to stop my smile from arising on my lips.

"I'm not fast, I just move."

"Mmm," he said, raising and eyebrow and smirking.

"Perv," I said with an eye roll, turning to face the fridge.

"Beautiful." I opened the fridge.

"Jerk."

"Angel face."

"…Jerk." He chuckled, his lips right near my ear. I hadn't heard him walk up to me but my ice wall cracked a little with him being so close. "So, what do you wanna eat?" I heard him shrug.

"Anything's fine. What are you in the mood for?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How bout some bacon and eggs? I'll cook."

"And burn down the house? I think not." He chuckled, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer, his lips right on my ear.

"The way you degrade my abilities is kind of insulting," he murmured almost seductively.

"Well you did say I was mean."

"You are very mean but I never said I didn't like it." He kissed my ear softly.

"I'm not mean!"

"If you think so." I elbowed him in the stomach, making him chuckle. He started nibbling on my ear. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Sex never popped in my head when I thought of us- not that he's implying it. Though I'm not sure bout him, I'm a virgin and I plan on staying that way for a long while. Whether I lose it to him or someone else, it will be to my husband.

"Scourge," I murmured innocently.

"Yes," he murmured his voice low and husky.

"Um, what are you doing with my ear?"

"Biting it."

"…Why?"

"I don't know." His lips moved down to my neck, starting to suck.

"Scourge," I said, fear starting to fill me.

"What," he asked, sounding annoyed now.

"Uh, we should probably start breakfast before you eat me," I said, trying to joke. He chuckled.

"I'll eat you up, full stomach or not," he said seductively, his ice blue eyes burning into my dark green ones. I shuddered mentally. Lust was in specks in his eyes but the love was still there. But he's a guy. Guys get rattled easily. I forced a smile. He smirked before kissing me. The first thing I felt was his tongue going into my mouth, startling me. Yea, he was rattled. He picked me up by my thighs and set me on the island. I tried to kiss him back gently but his trying to French kiss me was making it difficult. His thumbs started making little circles in my inner thighs, moving up and up. I pulled away and his lips attacked my neck. My first thought was to throw my head back and clutch his quills, moaning his name. But I didn't do that, instead I pushed him into the counter roughly. His back collided with it with a loud bang, him yelping in pain as he sunk down to the floor. Oh, God, me and my stupid fast reactions! I'm gonna end up killing him if I keep it up. I hopped off the island before rushing up to him.

"Oh my God, Scourge, I am so sorry," I said, putting my hand in his quills. He smirked at me.

"You could've just told me to stop," he said, chuckling.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yea, it's no big deal, but damn girl you got strength. First into the desk and now the counter. I need to stop pissing you off." I blushed.

"You didn't piss me off, I- my body- I mean my first reaction was to-"

"Rosy, it's fine, really. I know what you went through back at the orphanage and I understand. You just gotta tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"Well it was kind of hard with your tongue in my mouth." He chuckled.

"Sorry, you just looked really sexy and you ran and the playing hard to get, all of it turns me on a little."

"So, you've been through that…with other girls?" His smirk dropped as he looked down. I took the silence for its answer. "Oh, I see." He glanced at me before looking away. My heart felt empty and burned but we weren't going out. But he said we did. But did that mean he cheated? My head started to hurt. Stupid brain damage. "How many girls?" It would only hurt to know but I needed the information for my own sanity.

"A few," he murmured.

"A number."

"Um, bout five."

"Five?" He nodded, still not meeting my gaze. "So you slept with five girls since you left?"

"Yea."

"Oh. What was their names?"

"Dondria, Alexandra, Melanie, Rebecca and my recently ex-girlfriend Fiona."

"Oh, so we didn't go out after you-"

"I wasn't in the right mind when I was with any of those girls. Especially Fiona. I turned to drugs and fighting and gangs when that happened."

"I see."

"You understand, right?"

"Yea, I mean I can't understand but I get it."

"What do you get?"

"That you slept with girls before we got together because you were messed up. It's fine."

"You don't look fine with it."

"Well I am," I snapped, getting up. He sighed.

"Rosy, I know you're mad. I'm not stupid."

"It's just that you thought I was your girl since we kissed and now you tell me that you slept with other girls. How am I supposed to feel?" He looked hurt. I walked up to the fridge, pulling out the pack of eggs and the gallon of milk. I put the two ingredients on the counter before going into a cabinet to get a big bowl. I grabbed some cheese out the fridge as well as the cold bacon. I shut the refrigerator door and went into a different cabinet to get out some seasoning. I glanced to where Scourge was to see he was gone. Asshole. I started cracking eggs and putting them in the bowl. I heard his footsteps come down the steps. I poured some milk in the bowl, ignoring him when he called my name. His footsteps came up behind me. I felt his hands on my bare shoulders. I sighed at his touch. His hands were so warm, so soft, so gentle. His hands went down my arms, his lips pecking my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against my skin.

"It's okay," I said, turning to face him. He was dressed in a black short sleeved button up shirt, black jeans and black sneakers, his quills still messy with black sunglasses atop his head. His hand went up to my cheek, tipping my head back slightly. His lips pressed against mine lightly. I kissed him back, moving my lips with his slowly. I pulled his head closer to mine so our noses were rubbing against each other as we kissed. His hands went down to grip my hips, pulling them against his. My hands wandered down his shirt, stopping at the button of his jeans. I put my hands up his shirt between that thought of unbuttoning his pants could cross my mind. He flinched slightly when he felt my hands on his skin. I giggled against his lips. "Did I scare you," I asked.

"Boo," he murmured seductively. I smiled. He moved his lips against mine again. His hands pulled my body against his before one of them going down to cup my butt, squeezing a little. I was about to pull away but his other hand went up into my shirt, rubbing my stomach. It felt good. Really good. He pulled away from our kisses to kiss my neck.

"Scourge," I said but it came out a moan. He licked my neck before starting to suck. I hugged his body tighter, my arms in his shirt now. I wanted it off him. His sharp teeth grazed my skin, making me moan unconsciously. He chuckled before biting me softly. "Scourge," I said, trying to control my hormones.

"Yes," he said.

"We need to stop."

"Alright," he said, pulling away. He took his hand out my shirt and removed his hand from my butt. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I mean, I liked it."

"But you're a virgin."

"Spiritually."

"What does that mean?" He looked confused. I sighed, looking down.

"I thought you knew."

"Thought I knew what?"

"I told you before…about what they did to us at the orphanage."

"Wait, so they really did…?" I nodded. "Which bastard took your virginity?"

"Scourge," I whimpered, not liking the cold tone of his voice.

"Which one," he yelled. I flinched.

"The night you kissed me. When I went back to the orphanage, there were these guys who were drunk and…" I felt a tear slip out my eye. I didn't even want to think back to that pain I had felt. I thought I was going to die he went so hard.

"That motherfucker," Scourge yelled, moving away from me.

"Scourge," I said.

"Give me a name, Rosy! Give me a God damned name and I will hunt that asshole down and give him a death he'll remember!"

"Scourge," I whimpered, more tears falling down my face. I didn't like the rage that covered his face. He looked like he could really kill that man. I didn't want him to kill anyone. He wasn't aggressive and mean. Impulsive, I'm starting to see, but not heartless. He's kind and gentle. "Scourge," I whimpered again since he didn't hear me the first time. He looked over at me and his face of rage dropped.

"Rosy, I- I'm sorry," he said, coming toward me. He wrapped me up into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or upset you. I just- I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I didn't think they'd go that far on little kids. That's disgusting. I'm even more disgusted that someone would hurt a girl like you. If anyone ever hurts you, I swear to God, I will kill them. Understand?" I nodded, my face still hidden in his chest. "I love you," he said.

"What," I asked, pulling away a little. He looked down into my eyes.

"I. Love. You." I smiled.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him. He kissed me back for a little while before pulling away.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay," he said. I nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Can't guarantee that," he said with a smirk. I hit his arm.

"Please? You gotta come home for me."

"Alright, I'll be safe. I love you Rosy."

"I love you too Scourge." He kissed me again before pecking my forehead and leaving. I turned back to my eggs. Why did those three little words make my mind change everything it wanted?

X

"Oh, hi Ms. Taylors," I said as she came into the house later that day.

"Hello Rosalinda. How are you," She asked.

"Good. Are you going to be leaving again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to keep leaving you alone but with Drew here I thought he could keep you company. Besides, he's a cute little boy." I blushed.

"Yea he is." She looked around.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Oh he left earlier."

"Do you like him?"

"Well it's more than like Ms. Taylors. I love him."

"Really? Is he the Scourge you told me about?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can hear you know." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Right, right."

"Are you considering sleeping with him?"

"No, I mean I don't know. Maybe."

"I think it is about time you got laid."

"Ms. Taylors!"

"Please again dear, call me Granny. And what? You're too sweet. Get wild for once."

"Oh okay?"

"Good. So any time soon?"

"I was thinking tonight."

"Aw, how cute!"

"But I don't know how to impress him. I mean I never really had sex before. By free will I mean."

"Oh just let him do all the work, you'll catch on."

"Okay. But what do I wear?"

"Come, I have something for you that I wore for my first time that'll fit you," she said, grabbing my arm softly. She towed me into her room and went into a box. She sorted through it until she pulled out a corset dress. The corset dress was red, pink and white with a white bra with red lace on it, pale pink straps, a fitted pink and red ribboned middle, and a short skirt that had frilly white ruffles with pink and red sewed ribbon pieces in it with some white panties. "Take a shower and put this on. Oh and use the vanilla body wash. Trust me, we'll have him going mad tonight." I giggled, taking the dress.

"Thank you Granny."

"Anytime dear." I shot her another thankful smile before going into my personal bathroom. I washed my hair, my body and shaved my legs. I washed my face five times as well as five times for brushing my teeth. I dried off and moisturized myself. I felt jittery inside. My first time willingly. I wondered how it would be. How it would feel without the pain. With my heart and head in it's right place. I wondered… I went back into Granny's room. She already had cosmetics and hair electronics. "Oh don't you look adorable! Come sit and let me work my magic," she said, making me sit in the chair. She started on my hair first. She straightened out the girls before putting curls at the ends as well as slightly crimped roots. She put some red lipstick on with clear moisturizing lip gloss, light pink blush, white and pale pink eyeshadow and waxed my eyebrows. She also sprayed me with some perfume that smelled really good. "I also did a little something with your room as well," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me up.

"Granny, I look hot! Thank you," I said as we walked down the hall.

"Oh don't mention it." She opened my room door, revealing red flower petals everywhere on the bed, making a trail toward its. There were candles outlining the room and soft "making love" music was playing on a radio in the background.

"Oh Granny thank you," I said, hugging her. She laughed, hugging me back.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart. You deserve a special moment in your life with that special someone." I smiled.

"Thank you." I heard the door open. She pulled away quickly.

"Go sit on the bed and I'll be going. I'll send him up here. Have a good time sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, pecking a kiss at my forehead before going out the door, closing it behind her. I sat down on the bed. I heard their voices downstairs before hearing the front door open and close. I heard his footsteps come up the steps. Now I got nervous. What if he didn't like it? What if he doesn't want to make love to me? Well he's done it with other girls so why not me, right? I saw the door opening. I stood up, putting my hands together in front of me. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Hi. I was thinking and-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was tackled onto the bed, his lips on mine. I pulled away and smiled. "Whoa there cowboy."

"I'm sorry. You just look so…"

"Sexy?"

"And beautiful." I blushed. "So now you wanna have sex?"

"Yes." He smirked. "I was thinking and I want my first time to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too Rosy. With all my heart." I smiled at him before he kissed me again. Our kisses were passionate with each one that connected. It made my heart melt. He grabbed my hips and pushed me down. I ran my hands up and down his shirt as his hands traveled up and down my sides and arms. I wanted his shirt off. Now. I sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, pecking kisses down his exposed chest as I did. I kissed all the way down his packs till my lips hit the button of his jeans. I sat back up and slid the shirt off him. I looped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips back down to mine. He kissed me back, lightly slipping his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me back to lay down, him on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair as his hands rubbed my thighs gently. His hands made their way up my stomach and to my breasts. He cupped one lightly, pulling away a little to make sure it was okay. I nodded, smiling. He smiled back nervously as his hand started massaging them softly. I bought his lips back to mine. One of his hands went under my bra strap, pushing it off my shoulder. He pulled away from my lips to kiss down my jaw to my neck. He kissed down my neck to my breasts. He slid one of the cups off slowly, exposing it. He started sucking. I moaned. He slid the other off and did that one for a minute. He was doing it so slowly, so carefully. It felt good. He kissed down my stomach, removing the dress as he did. He stopped when he got near exposing my area. He made his kisses go back up. He kissed me again. I let our tongues softly battle, rolling over so now I was on top. His hand cupped my butt softly, making me moan in his mouth. His hand went over my hip and into my sacred area. My body shivered as he ran his fingers over the covered area softly. His hand started to rub gently. It turned me on even more. I pulled away from his lips to suck on his neck and peck kisses down his abs and chest. I licked his warm skin softly, making a soft moan escape his lips. His hips bucked against mine. He rolled us back over, his lips on mine again. My hand traveled to his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off. His hand squeezed my throbbing spot gently, making me moan. "You like that," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Yea." He squeezed again, rubbing his fingers more slowly over it now. He went so slow, it was painful. He stuck his hand into the panties and touched my core with his fingers. I moaned louder, throwing my head back, making our lips part again. He started to rub it.

"You're so wet," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

"I- I need you in me."

"Shh, calm down. Just a few more minutes. This is our first time together. Let's take it slow."

"You're being so good at being slow. It's driving me crazy." He chuckled.

"At least I know you like it." He pulled off the rest of the dress while I slid his boxers off for him. He kissed my lips again. "I love you," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." We both let out a moan as he entered softly. He hadn't reached my wall but he started with the gentle movement first. His hips were gently rocking against mine, the movement being felt inside of me. It felt really good. I moved my hips in sync with his, catching on. He smirked down at me. I smiled. He kissed me softly. God, I love him. He got deeper and started moving better against me now since he was able to be at his full potential. We moved nice and slow until we both climaxed. He let out a sigh as his head collapsed on my shoulder. "Wow," I said. He shifted out of me, going to lay beside me, slipping his boxers back on. I grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. He grabbed it before I could button it.

"No you don't. I'm not done with you." I was confused. "Just lay down and relax." I did as I was told. He got on top of me again. He kissed me again before making a trail of kisses down my neck, stomach, leading all the way down to my core. He kissed it softly when he first got there, making me moan.

"Scourge," I moaned. He started licking. "Scourge!" I was about to sit up but he grabbed my hips and pinned me down. His tongue went in softly making me moan. He started sucking. "Scourge," I said, trying to pull his head away.

"Don't fight me, baby." I sighed, just relaxing. He started it all back up again. When I finally relaxed, I found how good it felt. One of the guys had tried this on me back at the orphanage so I was a little freaked out at first but he was so gentle but rough. It felt good. I climaxed and he didn't miss a drop. Five girls. Well six now including me. He hovered back over me, licking his lips.

"So you eat pussy? Interesting." He smirked.

"I love you too. Wanna go again?" I nodded.

"Faster this time."

"Faster?"

"Yes and I want to ride." His smirk grew.

"Alright then babe," he said, sliding back off his boxers.

X

I awoke on his chest. We were up so late last night but it all felt so wonderful. I checked the clock to see it was a little after 11 in the morning. I looked up at him to see him still knocked out. I pecked a kiss at his cheek before shifting to try and get out his arms. He stirred, his eyes opening slightly. "Rosy," he mumbled.

"Yes Scourge," I said, smiling. He smirked down at me.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good and you?"

"Wonderful. Did I please you last night?"

"Hell yes." I giggled. "Did you enjoy yourself too?"

"Yea, I really did. Thank you for going slow the first time."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to test out what you liked and I see you like a lot of things."

"I do. Or maybe I like a lot of the things you do."

"Maybe," he said, pecking my lips. "We gotta go somewhere today."

"We?"

"Yea, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Why what's wrong?"

"A lot. But you'll get to meet Dante."

"You're cutting around the problem. What is it?"

"I'm in a gang war."

**Oh, so that's where you were today? Lol i should use that line XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
